The Hunt
by ollielollie
Summary: A Destiel highschool!au fic. Contains parts of graphic abuse, read with caution.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester had just turned 18, right before his senior year was about to start. He had a little brother, Sam, who was 14, a freshman at his high school. And then there was his dad. A man who couldn't see to let go of old demons. Instead, he chased them to find answers. Even at the risk of his own children.

Oh yeah, his mother died in a fire when he was four. He was just a kid, but that doesn't stop his father from blaming him for what happened.

Other than that, their family is pretty normal. They go to school, they come home, they bicker. Nothing weird there, right?

Well, except for the fact that they _literally _chase demons. That might be a bit weird.

* * *

><p>Castiel Novak was only 17, but also a senior at Lawrence High School. He was an only sibling who lived with his father. He never knew what happened to his mother, and he didn't dare ask, either.<p>

When he was younger, his father was happy. His mother wasn't there, but there was a woman named Anna who always seemed to make him happy. They weren't rich, and they certainly weren't complete, but it worked.

Things changed after she left. When Castiel was 12, she had got up and left one day when everyone was gone at school and work. Didn't leave a note or anything. He had always wondered if that's the same way his mother left, but he knew that it was the last straw of his father's sanity.

At first, he was quiet. He would sit in his room all day, not bothering to get up and complete simple tasks such as showering or even eating. Castiel would come home from school to find him in the same spot as he had left him that morning. He'd do his best for his dad, tried be there for him.

One day, he tried encouraging him.

He told him to get up, move around, go somewhere, do _anything, _and that's when he finally did.

He stood up, walked over to Castiel with a blank expression in his eyes, and that's when Castiel knew that he didn't even know this man anymore.

He punched his son straight in the jaw, blood immediately spilling out of his mouth. He pushed him until he fell, and he couldn't stop there. He couldn't stop slamming his boots into his ribs that were surely about to break. He didn't say anything, either. He just looked at him with that blank stare.

Castiel begged him to stop, he begged until he cried, but he didn't listen. He didn't know how long it lasted, but only when his father got so tired that he couldn't move anymore did he stop, walking right back to his spot as if nothing had happened.

And that's what Castiel tries to believe, it's what he makes others believe. Nothing has been happening for the past five years. Nothing at all.

* * *

><p>AN: okay so for anyone who had read this beforehand this is an introduction i'm gonna add in

sorry if there's any mistakes in here and i apologize for future ones!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dimmed, foggy morning on the first of September '14, the beginning of school for the year. A long summer of hunting had just ended for the Winchesters, their father putting school as the top priority, well, with the help of Sam.

"You ready for school, kid?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Dean. I'm a freshman!"

"Yeah, and I'm a senior. You'll always be a kid to me," Dean replied, before carelessly slinging on his leather jacket and walking out the door, Sam trailing behind.

Like any other year, the ride to school was, well, uninteresting. The scene of the unoriginal Lawrence, Kansas passed by him as he drove, same faces coming into sight. His eyes cast to the beauty, Lisa Braden, walking up the parking lot. Maybe they could-

He slammed on the brake when he heard Sam yell, eyes immediately going back to the road. There was a guy - probably about his age - black, messed up hair, and holy fuck his eyes were _so blue, _standing in the middle of the parking lot an inch in front of Dean's car, looking like a deer in headlights.

To the guy's surprise, Dean quickly got up out of the car and slammed the door, striding over to where he was standing. Dean tried to ignore how the blue-eyed boy flinched as he got closer.

"Buddy, you okay?" Dean asked, hand reaching out to reassuredly touch his arm, but freezing halfway when he realized that he was shaking.

"Yes. I apologize for the inconvenience. I… wasn't paying attention." He stammered, looking down at the pavement as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Dude, not your fault. I was the one who got distracted," Dean replied, pointlessly kicking some rocks on the ground. This was really awkward.

That was when the guy finally met his eyes, staring up at him in wonder. Dean felt like he should be creeped out by his focused gaze, but he really wasn't.

"Your eyes," The guy stated, head tilted to the side curiously as he observed him.

"My eyes?"

"They're green. Really green." Dean could see a faint flash of realization and embarrassment on his face as he ducked his head and hurriedly started off towards the school.

Dean huffed, turning on his heel and stalking back to his car.

* * *

><p>The incident in the parking lot was intense enough, but having over half of his classes with the blue-eyed guy was just great. Dean could see how the guy jumped in his seat as Dean strode into the class, and Dean suspected that his expression was probably the same. This year was going to be interesting, to say the least.<p>

It's not that he didn't like the guy, but he got the feeling that he felt uncomfortable around him, so Dean took a spot that was a few rows away from him. _At least I don't have to think about the guy if I can't see him, _he thought. In their fourth hour together, Dean risked a glance back at him and frowned. He was leaning back in his seat, distractedly staring at his neatly-folded hands. He definitely wasn't a freshman, Dean reasoned, so he must have been new this year. Looking at his large trenchcoat and black dress pants, he was probably going to get the shit bullied out of him.

Dean faltered when he realized he was staring, and his heart almost jumped out of his chest when his eyes met blue for the second time that day. His eyes were so _intense, _focusing on Dean as if he was the only thing that mattered. Minutes probably passed, but the longer the guy kept his gaze, the more Dean felt he couldn't look away. There was something about this kid that made him want more.

The bell rang, and the two boys finally looked away and gathered up their things. They both walked out with the same thing on their mind: _who the hell is this guy?_

* * *

><p>AN: feedback is appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

It continued on for weeks. Dean would get into class, they'd basically have a staring contest the whole hour, and then they'd leave. Nothing else said. No questions asked.

Then Friday came. They had just gotten out of their fourth hour, and Dean sat down at his usual table for lunch. He wouldn't consider the people he sat with his actual friends, but hey, they worked. His only real friend, Jo, had moved away last year.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud clash on the floor. He turned to look at Alastair and Crowley laughing, pushing the guy who had dropped his tray. Dean's breath hitched when he saw just who the guy was.

The blue-eyed parking lot boy was standing there, spaghetti dripping from his trenchcoat and pants. He was staring down at the ground, jaw set and fire in his eyes.

"You mad, _Asstiel? _What you gonna do about it?"

"It's Castiel," He hissed, attempting to wipe some of the sauce off of his coat.

_Ah, so that's his name. _Dean thought. _Fits him well._

Dean was worried he was gonna take a swing at the two bullies, but let out a relieved sigh he didn't know he was holding when he swiftly turned around, arms crossed over his chest, and started walking away. When he turned, his eyes met Dean's, and Dean didn't know why, but he felt a sharp pang in his chest when the guy gave him a disappointed look, like he knew Dean was better than that.

And he was.

* * *

><p>Dean stared stupidly at the paper held in his hands. Midquarter grades had just been sent out, and to say the least - his weren't too pretty.<p>

His highest grade was a B-, and that was in gym. The rest were mixtures of a few C's, D's, and quite a few F's. He was a fucking failure.

He angrily threw the sheet in the trash, head held high.

_It doesn't even matter, _he thought, putting all of his textbooks back in his bag. _School doesn't matter. None of it fucking matters._

He drove to school carelessly, still frustrated. _If it doesn't matter, why do I care so much? I feel like I can't even-_

As he tried pulling into his usual parking space, he rear ended the red pickup next to his. It wasn't just a small scratch either.

_Fuck._

_With my luck right now, it's probably the stupid trenchcoat guy's truck, _he thought miserably, rolling his eyes. But then he heard yelling, and he turned around to be met with the not-so-friendly sight of Alastair, Crowley and others from their gang. They surrounded Dean, cornering him.

"The fuck did you do to my truck, Winchester? You know how to fucking drive?"

Now, Dean was certainly well built - thanks to years of hunting and working in the shops on cars. He wasn't weak. But these were a bunch of rough guys, most on the football team, and he knew he didn't stand a chance.

"Sorry, dude. It was just an accident. I'll pay for it." He replied.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson, Winchester." Alastair replied, now a breath away from him. He was right in his face, chest pressed against his, and suddenly Dean couldn't breathe.

He was surprised when Alastair grabbed the front of his jacket, swinging him around and throwing him against the hood of his Impala. He was about to tell him to watch his car when a fist collided with his jaw, immediately tasting the bitter copper of blood in his mouth.

"Fucking Christ, Alastair! Get the fuck off of me!" He tried fighting back, he really did, but the guy had an advantage on him, surrounding him as well as taking him by surprise.

There wasn't really anyone around at this time in the morning. Dean usually took Sam to school at this time, but he was gone at one of his "things for the nerd club", as Dean liked to cal it. It was just him, Alastair and his gang.

That was when he found out he was wrong.

"Get off of him." Said a firm voice, surprisingly calm, considering the circumstances.

Alastair stopped his fist midair, and everyone turned to look where the voice came from.

It was the guy. Trenchcoat guy. He was just standing there, arms hung loosely at his sides. His body language surely didn't match the tone his voice had.

Alastair let go of Dean, laughing, and turned around. "And what are you gonna do about it, _Asstiel?"_

The guy tilted his head, confused, and Dean almost felt like he was going to laugh, too. This guy really didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"I said to get off of him. It's a warning, not a threat. Although, if needed, I will take reasonable measures to stop you." Castiel replied, gaze not wavering a bit. He was lighter, just a bit smaller than Dean, but his stance was positive, like he was sure of himself and his abilities.

Alastair slowly inched closer to the guy, and Dean grew even more worried. He wished the guy hadn't even shown up. Dean could take a fight - he'd probably make it out with a few cuts and bruises - but he'd be fine in the end. This guy was so damn _innocent, _and Dean didn't think he could handle knowing he was the reason this guy's pride and confidence were crushed.

When Alastair raised his arm to swing at him, Dean bolted forward, trying to stop it, but the gang held him back. "Fucking stop! You-"

Everyone gasped when the sound of bones crunching didn't reach their ears. Dean realized he had snapped his eyes shut when he saw Alastair about to punch the guy, and he opened them back up to see Alastair's fists clenched in Castiel's hand, attempting to push through but to no avail. He tried swinging his other arm at him, but Castiel was faster, catching his other hand as well.

"Don't do that." He said firmly, staring at Alastair with a serious, yet still calm look.

Dean watched as Alastair tried pulling back and kneeing him in the stomach, but he was faster. Castiel let go of him and moved back as Alastair's leg went up, easily dodging it. He then threw his own kick to Alastair's chest, successfully knocking him to the ground.

Students were starting to pull into the parking lot now, some giving them suspicious looks, so the gang pulled Alastair up, thrashing and shouting "Let me at 'em,", and left.

It felt like seconds turned into hours after they left, and Dean stared stupidly at the ground. Someone who he almost ran over, someone who he let get hurt, someone who should despise him had just saved his ass, and he didn't know what to say. How do you thank someone like that? Hey, I'm obsessed with your eyes, sorry for just watching spaghetti get poured all over you, thanks for saving my ass?

He wasn't the first to speak, though. Castiel walked back over to him, eyeing the prominent bruises forming on his face. "Are you alright?"

Dean coughed, looking back at the ground after Castiel's gaze focused on him. "Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry. I… just, thanks. Thanks for that."

"It's no problem," Castiel replied, still watching him.

"You didn't have to do it," Dean replied, still not meeting his eyes.

"I didn't," He clarified. Then he held out his hand. "Castiel."

Dean smiled, taking it. "Dean."

* * *

><p>AN: sorry that I haven't uploaded in awhile! this is a bit of a longer chapter, though :)

i'll try to start updating more frequently with longer chapters!

reviews are appreciated greatly :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Cas."

"Cas?" Castiel replied, sitting down in his seat, next to Dean.

"Yeah, Cas. Short for Castiel. That okay?"

Castiel smiled. "Yes Dean. And hello."

After the fight incident, things had been a lot lighter between the two. I mean, it's not like they suddenly became best friends who would have sleepovers every weekend, but they were talking, and it was a start.

They were sitting in their World History class together, and the teacher had paired them together to write a group essay.

_Thank God I got paired with the smart kid, _Dean thought. _He probably won't be too impressed, though._

He was stupid, to say the least. He had given up on school long ago, knowing he'd never make it into college. That was for smart people, like Sam or Cas.

Usually Dean would sit back and let his partner do all of the work. He didn't give a shit about the grade he got, so why bother? But something about Castiel made him want to try. Anyways, he didn't want the guy to get a bad grade because of him. He'd already done so much for Dean.

"We probably won't be able to finish all of this in the work days we've been given. Would you like to meet up somewhere after school sometime?" Castiel asked, setting down his pencil to look up at Dean.

"Oh," Dean replied, turning to face him. Shit. "Oh, yeah, sure. Uh, my place isn't the greatest workspace, though. Maybe your house?"

Cas suddenly stiffened, and Dean was worried he had said something wrong. "Mine… mine isn't the greatest, either." He replied darkly, dropping his head and focusing on the pencil he was nervously fiddling with.

"That's okay," Dean replied, not dropping his gaze. "We can meet up at the library. How about after school today? I have to take my brother home, so I could pick you up."

Castiel finally looked back up at him, softly smiling. The bell rang. "That would be great. Thank you, Dean. I'll see you then."

"Later, Cas."

* * *

><p>Dean leaned against the hood of Impala, searching through the rows of kids walking out of the front of the building. It had been a few minutes, and Dean was starting to worry that Cas had forgotten about it.<p>

"Hey, jerk." Sam said, going to open the passenger door.

"Bitch." Dean replied. "Hey, take the back. I've got a friend coming."

"Oh, a friend?" Sam grinned. Dean laughed.

"It's not like that."

He saw Cas nearing the parking lot, searching around nervously. "Cas!"

He turned in his direction, visibly relaxing. He walked up to Dean and seemed to curl in on himself. "I apologize, Dean. I got held up in English last hour," He said, dropping his head.

"Dude, it's fine. No worries, Sam just got here as well."

"Sam?" He replied, smiling gratefully when Dean opened up the passenger door for him. "Thank you."

"My brother." Dean replied, walking around to the other side.

"Oh! Right." Cas said, turning around. "Nice to meet you. I'm Castiel."

"Whoa, like the angel?" Sam replied. Cas smiled, nodding. "That's cool! Why did your parents name you that?"

Cas stiffened.

_Wonder why he does that, _Dean thought, watching as he seemed to shut down for a moment before coming back to reality.

"I'm not sure."

The rest of the ride back to the Winchester's was pretty quiet. They dropped Sam off, and then headed for the library. It was quiet, so Dean reached over to turn the radio on.

"You like Kansas?" Dean asked, gesturing to the radio which was currently playing "Carry on my Wayward Son".

"It is quite the state." Dean barked out a laugh, turning to look at the guy and laughing even harder when he saw the confused look on his face.

"The band, Kansas."

"Ah," Cas replied, looking down and trying to hide his blush. "I'm not.. very educated on the musical culture of today. My apologies."

"Hey, it's all good. You're serious, though? You've never heard any of these?" Dean asked. He shook his head. "AC/DC? Def Leppard? Styx?"

"I can't say I have."

"Well," Dean said thoughtfully, turning to flash a grin at Cas. "Guess I'll have to show you sometime."

Castiel let out a soft gasp when Dean grinned at him, and he instantly played it off as a cough when he realized Dean had heard him. He had never gotten a very close look at Dean's face before, and he was taken by surprise.

The bright sun had been shining through the glass, practically glowing on Dean's skin. It also brought out the constellation of freckles that formed on his nose and under his eyes. His lashes were long, dusting his cheeks everytime he blinked. And then there were his _eyes. _A surreal green, one of those colors that somehow filled you with bone structure was flawless, forming a well-curved jaw that was rough with stubble.

And then there was his hair. He dearly wanted to know how it would feel at his fingertips.

"You okay?" Dean smirked, catching him staring. He snapped out of his trance, blushing and shaking his head, looking down.

"Yes, I'm alright. I apologize-"

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Apologizing for everything. Nothing to be sorry for, man." Dean replied casually, shutting the car off as they arrived at the library. "C'mon."

* * *

><p>"Alright. How about you focus on how new advancements in architecture shaped the Roman society, and I'll focus on the competition of religions?" Castiel asked, not looking up from his notebook.<p>

Dean sighed, nodding. "Sure, Cas."

They worked in silence for awhile, and Dean had no idea where to even begin. He looked over at Cas, who already had a page worth of notes. He knew he was stupid, but he really didn't want to make Cas disappointed… again.

He couldn't get that day in the cafeteria out of his head. He had sat back and watched Castiel get humiliated. If someone had done that to Sammy, he'd probably kick their ass. And then Cas had looked at Dean as he walked away from the scene, and Dean felt like he'd never forget the hurt in his eyes. Dean had totally turned his back on him, yet Castiel had still helped him. He didn't understand it, but all he knew was that he would have to try harder.

"Dean?"

This time it was Dean who was blushing, and he was grateful that Cas wouldn't smirk at it like he probably would. "Yeah?"

"Do you need help?" Castiel asked, sitting up in his chair to face him.

"No, it's okay, I'm just… I'm not very smart, Cas, I'm a bit slower, so-"

Castiel frowned. "Don't say that, Dean."

He was about to argue, but then he looked at Castiel-who seemed so determined, like he knew Dean was better. "Okay."

"If you need help, just ask me, okay?" Cas said, softly looking at Dean for confirmation.

"Alright."

"Okay, so many Roman buildings, such as the Colosseum or other theatres, were created for entertainment . . ."

* * *

><p>AN: sorry for any mechanical errors, I haven't really been checking for them

reviews are appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Cas? Cas!"

He removed his face from his arms, blinking sleepily. He looked up to find a very concerned Dean watching him.

"Yes?"

Dean sighed. "Cas, you've had your head down for most of the hour-" Dean suddenly stopped, eyeing Castiel closely. "what happened to your face?"

Castiel's hand immediately flew to his cheek, covering the bruise. Guess the makeup didn't cover it enough.

"I…" He hesitated, looking around. Nobody had really asked about his bruises before. Only a few times, and even then, those who asked didn't seem very interested.

Of course, Dean was.

"I got in a fight." Cas replied as casually as he could.

Dean rolled his eyes. This was coming from the guy who took down Alastair and his crew without so much as a scratch.

"Dude, you're like, the white Bruce Lee," Dean replied. Cas only looked confused. "I don't understand that reference."

"I mean, you're badass. You scared off Alastair and his crew and saved my ass. Who the hell could do that to you?"

"Why are you home late?"

Castiel had just gotten back from the library, dropped off by Dean. He felt a bit rude for not inviting him inside, but he knew he'd feel even worse had he brought him in to be met by his father.

"I was at the library.." Castiel whispered, crossing his arms over his chest protectively and dropping his head.

"Doing what?" His father spat.

"Homework." Cas responded, still not looking up at him.

He felt a finger nudging his chin up, and he finally met his father's eyes - only for a second before a hand came to slap him hard across his face.

"You come home next time, you hear me?" He growled, pushing Cas back into the wall behind him. Cas cradled his bruising cheek, nodding.

"I said, do you hear me?" He repeated louder this time, almost yelling.

"Yes sir." Castiel spoke.

"Good. Make your own supper. I'm going out." And with that, he was left alone.

Castiel bit his lip and looked away. Dean feared he was prying into stuff he shouldn't, but he was worried for the guy. "I went for a walk last night, and it was dark. They took me by surprise." Castiel replied, hoping Dean would take it.

Dean eyed him, knowingly he was lying, but eventually relented. If Cas wanted him to know something, he'd tell him. He nodded. "Alright."

Cas relaxed, resting his head back down on the desk.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dean?"<p>

He was in his room, laying on his bed after a long day of school. "Yeah, Sammy?"

"So there's this girl," Sam said, folding his hands behind his back, not looking at Dean and fidgeting nervously. Dean laughed.

"Need my good looks to get some?" Dean asked, flopping back on his bed and covering his eyes with his forearm.

"No! I was just wondering, well… there's this girl named Jessica that I really like, and I want her to like me! Her parents are really strict and they don't want me to be alone with her, so do you think you could join us for a movie marathon here on Saturday? You can bring a friend if you want," Sam pleaded.

Dean just laughed. "Dude, no problem. As long as we aren't watching any nerd movies, I'm good."

"Nah, she's a huge Star Trek fan, so I thought we'd just start off with that," Sam said.

"Sounds like a keeper." Dean winked.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cas, you ever seen Star Trek?"<p>

"'Stars Trek?'" Castiel asked. They were walking to lunch after their fourth hour.

"Yeah. You haven't seen the movies, have you?" Dean smirked at him as they turned into the cafeteria.

He gave a shy smile, immediately looking down as if to hide it. "No, Dean."

"Dude, I don't know how you survive without these things. You wanna come over this Saturday? Sammy wants me to chaperone for his date, and I thought it'd be cool for you to see them. I've gotta get you caught up, man." Dean said, almost laughing as Castiel's face grew more confused.

"You… want to 'hang out' with me?" Castiel asked, testing a new phrase.

"Yeah, you could call it that," Dean replied. "I don't get why you seem so surprised, though. We're friends, right man?" Dean said, lightly punching Castiel in the arm.

"I… really?" Castiel breathed, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Cas. What's so hard to believe?"

"I've never had a friend before," Cas whispered thoughtfully, embarrassed when he realized it was probably the wrong thing to say. Dean didn't mind, though.

"Hmm. That's a shame. You're pretty cool, man." Dean winked.

Cas smiled. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean waved it off. "It's no problem, Cas- hey, where do you sit?"

Castiel blushed again, mentally kicking himself. It was ridiculous how many times a day Dean could make him flustered. "I usually sit up in the library… It's calmer, and spaghetti won't get thrown at me," he said, looking away.

Dean frowned. "I'm sorry about that, man," he whispered sincerely, then looking around. "You wanna sit with me?"

"It's alright Dean, I… I know that I'm not the best person to be seen around, I don't want anyone to start taunting you." Cas said truthfully. Dean just stared at him in wonder.

"Don't say shit like that, Cas," Dean said seriously. It only made Castiel look more regretful. "hey, I don't mean- look, you told me that I'm not stupid right? That I shouldn't say stuff like that?" Castiel nodded. "Well, same goes for you. You're not any less of a person than anyone else, and I don't give a shit if other people give me flack for sitting with you."

Castiel thought about it for a moment, before he finally gave Dean a thankful look and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Saturday came along, and Castiel still hadn't gotten permission from his dad. He had never had any friends before, so he never had to worry about asking his dad to go somewhere. He knew it wouldn't end up pretty.<p>

"Well what is it?"

Cas fidgeted with his hands.

"I wanted to know if… well, my friend asked me to his house tonight. We're partners for an essay in World History. May I go, sir?" Castiel asked as firmly as he could, standing straight looking at him.

His father didn't look too impressed. He didn't meet Cas's eyes, but he nodded. "You'll be back by 10."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

He walked back to his room, grabbing his phone. He and Dean had exchanged numbers eariler today. He read through his messages.

_ill be over in 10, u ready?_

Cas replied with, "That sounds satisfactory. And yes, I am ready. -Castiel"

_cas, u know u dont have to sign your name, right? i know it's you_

"I am aware, Dean. -Castiel"

_oh, cas. you crack me up everytime_

Castiel raised his eyebrow, but didn't reply.

"Sammy, would you be a gentleman and pass the popcorn?" Dean teased, laughing when Sam sent him a natural bitch-face. Cas just sat beside him, focused on the movie. Dean nudged him. "You like it, Cas?"

He nodded seriously. "Indeed. The technologies they have achieved are quite fascinating."

Dean tried as hard as he could to nod back without cracking up. "Cas, you're a natural Spock."

Cas just raised an eyebrow. "He seems too… austere." Everyone in the room started cracking up, tears forming in Sam's eyes.

"Cas, don't ever change." Dean wheezed. Castiel only look more confused, but shrugged anyways.

They had watched a few episodes, and halfway through the fifth Cas felt himself growing tired. Before he knew it his eyes were closing, and he started tilting over. When he accidentally leaned into Dean, he immediately flung back, embarrassed, but Dean just waved it off, eyes silently saying it was okay. He leaned back into him, their arms touching. After a few minutes Cas tested the waters and rested his head against Dean's shoulder, waiting for him to say something or shrug him off. He didn't.

They sat like that for awhile, and Cas couldn't remember the last time he felt so content. Dean's body was so_warm _and he was so comfortable, and all the hell in his life was worth it for this moment.

He must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes, everyone around him was asleep. He shakily dug for the phone in his pocket, freezing when he turned it on and read the time. 11:30.

Oh my…

Sometime during the night Dean must have curled into Cas as well, because he was currently hung over him, preventing him from getting up. Cas didn't want to fling Dean off of him, so he started tapping his arm.

"Dean. Dean, wake up." Castiel whispered, still trembling.

He stirred, but didn't move. "Dean, please. I need to go."

He must have heard him then, because he looked around for a moment before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Sorry 'bout that, Cas."

Castiel shook his head. "It's alright, Dean. I just.. I need to go."

Dean was about to respond when he noticed the wetness in his eyes and the tremble in his body. "Whoa, Cas, what's wrong?"

Cas stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets to try and hide his quivering. "It's nothing, Dean. I mean, it's not you. My dad, he just… I was supposed to be home by ten." He said quietly, now looking down as he could feel the wetness streaming down his face.

Dean frowned. He stepped closer to him, and Cas let out a quiet sob when he felt arms wrapping around him. He tried pulling away at first, but Dean kept his grip.

"Dean-"

"Shh. Don't talk." He murmured, husky and deep voice finding its way to his heart, calming him. "Cas, just a bit confused here. What is your dad gonna do?" Dean whispered, hesitating. Cas just shook his head, hiding his face in Dean's shoulder.

"You can tell me, Cas."

"Dean, I don't know if I can… please, Dean-"

"Okay," Dean quietly interrupted. "it's okay," he added, one hand still rubbing his back. "You want me to take you home?"

Cas sighed, reluctantly nodding. "Thank you, Dean," he breathed shakily.

Dean gave him a soft, reassuring smile. "It's no problem, Cas."

The ride to Castiel's house was quiet, and Dean could see him curling more and more in on himself as they neared his house. "Cas, are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Dean asked, worried, eyes nervously flickering between Cas and the house.

He lied, nodding. "I'll be alright, Dean. Thank you for the ride. And Dean?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean replied, finally looking over to meet his eyes.

Cas smiled at him. "I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you for inviting me."

Dean leaned back, momentarily relieved. "It was my pleasure, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Night, Cas. Text me, alright?" Dean said, all seriousness back in his eyes.

Cas nodded. "I will."

Dean watched him walk into the house, frustrated.

That definitely was not normal, Dean thought miserably. Nobody gets that worried over being late.

Dean sat in the car, thinking for a few minutes, before he finally took one last glance at the house and drove off.

* * *

><p>AN: thank you for the reviews, guys, i really appreciate feedback and encouragement :)

longer chapter, and a lot more coming!


End file.
